


Śpiący ze Szkieletami

by CurlySherly



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Anal Sex, Angst, Dark Sherlock, Disturbing Themes, Drugged Sex, F/M, Jealousy, Killing, Love at First Sight, M/M, Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Murder, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Jim, Obsessive Sherlock, Oral Sex, POV Sherlock Holmes, Possessive Jim, Possessive Sherlock, Rape/Non-con Elements, Serial Killer Sherlock, Violence, Violent Thoughts, Younger John, Younger Sherlock, possesive behavior
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlySherly/pseuds/CurlySherly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock patrzy na ludzi jak na potencjalne ofiary. Kiedy poznaje Johna, zdaje sobie sprawę, że sam się nią stał...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Śpiący ze Szkieletami

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sleeping With Skeletons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047116) by [QuinnCliff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnCliff/pseuds/QuinnCliff). 



> Praca nie moja, ale warta tłumaczenia. Osoby o słabych nerwach proszę o opuszczenie strony, nie chcę mieć nikogo na sumieniu.

Sherlock zawsze uważał zwykłych ludzi za nudnych, to było takie oczywiste. Z pewnej perspektywy byli oni jednak nieco zabawni. Na przykład kobieta idąca przez ulicę bez rozglądania się na boki; pijany mężczyzna, który zdecydował, że poprowadzi samochód.Oni wszyscy kończyli życia swoje i innych z prostego powodu. Iluzji nieśmiertelności. Tak, zwykli ludzie uważali się za nieśmiertelnych, byli przekonani, że nigdy nic im się nie stanie. Rak? Rabunek? Wypadek samochodowy? Katastrofa samolotu? Klęski żywiołowe? Morderstwo? Nie, te rzeczy nigdy ich nie spotkają, przecież oni są nietykalni. Dlatego właśnie Sherlock z taką łatwością robił to co robił. To co musiał robić. Oni nigdy nie wiedzieli co zamierza zrobić. Widok zaskoczenia na ich twarzach kiedy wreszcie dowiadywali się, co się z nimi stanie, zawsze dawał Sherlockowi to czego pragnął. To było niemal tak dobre, jak powolne zabijanie. Oczywiście, działał według wzoru, seryjny morderca musiał mieć swój 'podpis', aby każdy o nim pamiętał. Sherlock często mówił sobie, że nie robi tego dla publiczności, ale wiedział, że to nie do końca prawda. Lubił gdy ludzie się go bali; lubił oglądać wiadomości, w których przedstawiany był jako demoniczny potwór. Wtedy właśnie czuł, że ma władzę. Sherlock włączył muzykę w samochodzie. Jedyną irytującą rzeczą w jego... pracy było to, że musiał ciągle wędrować. Mógł zabić najwyżej trzy osoby w mieście i przenieść się do innego. Czasami naprawdę go to męczyło, ale i tak robił to dalej. Całe życie Sherlock potrzebował czegoś, co mogłoby uspokoić burzę w jego umyśle. Kiedy był dzieckiem, miał Rudobrodego, jako nastolatek zatracał się w narkotykach, teraz robił to. Zabijał. Zajmował się tym już dwa lata, policja ani razu nie znalazła żadnej wskazówki by móc go dorwać. Oczywiście nigdy nie znajdą, Sherlock był mądrzejszy od nich i wiedział dokładnie jak nie dać się złapać. Silny wiatr owiewał jego twarz, jego ciemne loki tańczyły mu na głowie. Słońce zachodziło, a droga była opustoszała. Ciekawa analogia do jego własnego życia. Nowe miasteczko było jeszcze mniejsze od poprzedniego, dlatego musiał być jeszcze bardziej ostrożny. Jedynie myśl o tym sprawiała, że czuł się dobrze, tak dobrze na ile mógł. Nie był w końcu uczuciową osobą. Zawsze starał się wydedukować jacy ludzie mieszkali w miasteczku, tylko patrząc na budynki. To nie miało znaczenia, nie był wybredny. Często wybierał ignorantów i irytujących ludzi; na szczęście łatwo było ich znaleźć, dlatego nie martwił się tym. Mieścina wreszcie ukazała się jego oczom, wraz z nią zobaczył małe, ceglane domy. Wiedział już, że to było bardzo tradycyjne miejsce, gdzie ludzie prawdopodobnie chodzili do kościoła w każdą niedzielę i pili popołudniową herbatkę, być może spotykali się w klubach książki i raczyli herbatnikami. Sherlock prychnął i wyłączył radio. Wjechał właśnie w jedną z wąskich uliczek miasta, przywdziewając swoją maskę - miły uśmiech. Wzbudzał w ludziach zaufanie, a fakt, że był przystojny jeszcze bardziej mu w tym pomagał. Ludziom łatwiej było zaufać atrakcyjnej osobie. Wreszcie zobaczył mały zajazd "Biały koń". Wyglądał na zadbany i najprawdopodobniej był dla niego najlepszym miejscem na pobyt w wiosce. Sherlock zgasił samochód i wysiadł, zabierając plecak i walizkę. Kiedy wszedł do środka zaczął analizować miejsce swoimi szybkimi oczyma. Rodzinny interes przekazywany z pokolenia na pokolenie; właściciele byli Anglikanami; dwa psy przyprowadzane tutaj z domu; pięć zakwaterowanych osób, więcej niż zwykle. - Dobry wieczór, w czym mogę pomóc? - spytała kobieta za ladą. Sherlock przejrzał ją z prędkością światła. Matka. Koło pięćdziesiątki. Uzależniona od krzyżówek. Pije Szkocką w tajemnicy. Tak naprawdę nie lubi psów. Ostatnio źle sypia. -Dobry wieczór. Chciałbym wynająć pokój - powiedział Sherlock z wystudiowanym uśmiechem na ustach. Kobieta także się uśmiechnęła. Sherlock widział, że jej oczy zaczęły błyszczeć na myśl o dodatkowych pieniądzach. - Oczywiście. Jesteś sam? - Tak - odpowiedział, stawiając walizkę na podłodze. - Dobrze. Mam wolny pokój na trzecim piętrze. Śniadanie i serwis oczywiście jest w cenie. Nie znajdziesz niczego lepszego w okolicy. Gwarantuję - znów uśmiech - W takim razie go wezmę. Za pierwszą noc zapłacisz teraz, a za resztę kiedy się rozpakujesz, okej? Musisz tylko to podpisać. Formalności - podała mu niebieską kartkę z pytaniami. Kiedy Sherlock wypełnił już wszystko, zapłacił jej część pieniędzy. Wzięła od niego dokumenty, przejrzała je i spojrzała na niego z szerokim uśmiechem na okrągłej twarzy, - Jesteś z Londynu? To miło. Nazywasz się Sherlock Holmes? To bardzo nietypowo, ale ładnie. Naprawdę ładnie. - Dziękuję - powiedział po prostu. Nauczył się nie podawać więcej informacji o sobie niż było to potrzebne. Aby mu zaufać, ludzie musieli tylko znać jego imię, skąd pochodził i to, że miał pieniądze. Całą resztę albo wymyślał albo nie mówił nic. - Poproszę syna, aby wniósł twoje rzeczy do pokoju - kobieta odwróciła głowę w stronę drzwi i krzyknęła. - Victor! Chwilę później w drzwiach pojawił się wysoki chłopak zaczerwieniony od biegu. - Tak, mamo? - Pomóż panu Holmesowi wnieść rzeczy na górę. Pokój 302, trzecie piętro - Sherlock natychmiast zauważył jak jej ton głosu zmienił się z kierowniczki na matkę. _Nie jest zadowolona ze swojej rodziny._

Oczywiście - Victor podszedł do Sherlocka i podniósł jego walizkę. - Witamy - powiedział uśmiechając się.

\- Dobry wieczór, dziękuję - odpowiedział kierując się za chłopakiem.

Victor był kilka centymetrów wyższy od niego, ale był też chudszy. Miał włosy w kolorze platynowego blondu, a jego twarz była usiana piegami. Małe, zielone oczy i cienki nos nadawały mu klasycznego wyglądu; według ludzkich standardów prawdopodobnie był przystojny. _Ukrywa swój homoseksualizm; rzucił pierwsze studia;_ _samotny chłopak i smutny syn._ Jeżeli Sherlock umiałby poczuć cokolwiek, pewnie byłoby mu go żal.

\- To tutaj - powiedział Victor otwierając niebieskie drzwi.

Pokój był większy niż się tego spodziewał. Na środku stało łóżko i stolik nocny z lampką; lustro; stolik obok okna oraz drewniana szafa. Po lewo znajdowała się miała łazienka. Wystrój był taki jak reszta zajazdu, biało-niebieski.

\- Dziękuję, tu jest bardzo przytulnie - Sherlock zmusił się do śmiechu.

Victor położył jego walizkę na łóżku podszedł do drzwi.

\- Jeśli czegoś potrzebujesz, śmiało możesz mnie zapytać. Mam na imię Victor, ale pewnie już słyszałeś jak mama mnie woła - mówiąc to,  zarumienił się.

\- Tak, ale miło mi słyszeć, jak to mówisz - Sherlock uśmiechnął się do niego. - Nazywam się Sherlock Holmes, ale proszę, mów mi Sherlock.

-Sherlock... - smakował nowe imię. - Zostawię cię. Do zobaczenia potem?

\- Oczywiście - Sherlock skinął głową.

Kiedy chłopak zamknął za sobą drzwi, Sherlock opadł na łóżko i zapatrzył w sufit. Tak, to był dobry początek. Chociaż zabicie syna właścicielki może sprawić pewne problemy. Cholera, czy Victor nie byłby dobrą zdobyczą? Był zainteresowany Sherlockiem, to było widać gołym okiem. Sherlock zastanawiał się czy Victor będzie płakał i błagał o życie,  czy może będzie siedział cicho do samego końca. W każdym razie wiedział, że bardzo chciałby zobaczyć inną stronę tego nieśmiałego chłopaka, zaskoczonego, sterroryzowanego przez Sherlocka. Przez prawdziwego Sherlocka. Już niebawem się dowie. _Hmm... Rzeczy_ wiście bardzo dobry start...

Sherlock wstał i rozpakował swój bagaż. Ubrania jak zwykle poukładał w szafie, ale "narzędzia do pracy" schowane w drugim dnie walizki włożył pod łóżko. Wziął prysznic i przebrał się. Fioletowa koszula, czarne spodnie i czarno-granatowy płaszcz. Był gotowy na polowanie; postanowił nie marnować ani sekundy.

Kiedy zszedł na dół, zobaczył Victora siedzącego na sofie, obok szczupłej, niskiej dziewczyny. Podszedł do nich i usiadł naprzeciwko.

\- Dobry wieczór - rzucił im czarujący uśmiech.

\- Dobry wieczór Sherlocku - Victor obrócił się do dziewczyn.

\- Molly, to jest Sherlock Holmes, nasz nowy gość. Sherlock, to jest Molly Hooper, my studiujemy razem.

\- Cześć, miło cię poznać - powiedziała nieśmiało.

\- Przyjemność po mojej stronie.

Molly była nieśmiała, niezbyt ładna, ale niektórzy ludzie mogliby powiedzieć, że była urocza. Miała długie brązowe włosy związane w koński ogon i wielkie, brązowe oczy, którymi nie patrzyła na Sherlocka zbyt długo. _Ona też jest wstydliwa; dobra studentka_ _; pracuje w butiku; niezbyt romantyczna; astmatyczka; zdecydowanie mną zainteresowana. Pierwszy dzień, a już mamy dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu._

\- Chcemy coś zjeść, idziesz z nami? - zapytał Victor.

\- Oczywiście, jeśli tylko nie macie nic przeciwko.

\- Pewnie, że nie. Będzie fajnie.

Sherlock myślał, że idą do baru, ale wylądowali w małej, włoskiej restauracji. Victor poprosił o odosobniony stolik. Kiedy tylko usiedli, pojawił się kelner zbierający zamówienia.

\- Więc, Sherlocku... Mama powiedziała, że jesteś z Londynu? - Zaczął Victor, kiedy zostali już sami.

\- Tak - skinął głową.

\- Zawsze chciałam tam mieszkać - rozmarzyła się mMolly - Studiujesz?

\- Tak. Właściwie, to mam dyplom z chemii - To była prawda, chociaż  sam nie wiedział, kiedy skończy te cholerne studia.

\- Super. Ja chcę iść na studia medyczne, ale nie wiem dokładnie jaki kierunek - powiedziała Molly biorąc ze szklanki słone paluszki. Popatrzyła na Victora - Vic, ty chcesz być fizykiem, prawda?

\- Tak, ale prawdopodobieństwo, że mi się uda jest malutkie - powiedział spuszczając wzrok.

\- Dlaczego? - zapytał Sherlock z udawanym zaskoczeniem.

\- To cholerne miejsce! Nie osiągniemy tutaj nic. Studiujemy, ale nijak się to ma do naszej przyszłości - Victor był zły.

\- Wasi rodzice nie chcieli żebyście studiowali w wielkim mieście?

Oboje pokręcili głowami. Molly odezwała się pierwsza.

\- Oni są bardzo tradycyjni. Większość rodzin mieszkających tutaj prowadzi interesy, a oni chcą je kontynuować przekazując je nam. Więc jeśli zdecydujemy się na wyjazd, przysporzymy im wstydu. Moi rodzice mają ten idiotyczny butik, a Victora mają hotel. Studia to wszystko co możemy robić, nie mamy możliwości żeby się stąd wyrwać - westchnęła głęboko.

\- Dlatego właśnie John myśli o wojsku, to jedyna szansa aby stąd wyjechać, a przy okazji douczyć się na jakiejś lepszej uczelni. Ja bym się nie mógł na to zdecydować. Boję się wojny i wszystkiego, co się z nimi wiąże - powiedział Victor.

Kiedy kelner przyniósł jedzenie, Sherlock spostrzegł, że naprawdę był głodny, minął cały dzień odkąd miał coś w ustach. W ciszy cieszyli się makaronem. Molly przerwała tą ciszę.

\- Sherlocku, mogę spytać co tu robisz?

\- Projekt na studia. Potrzebuję spokojnego miejsca do rozmyślań. Zrobiłem research i okazało się, że ptaki śpiewają tu najciszej - zachichotał biorąc łyk napoju.

\- W takim razie podziękuje im za każdym razem, kiedy jakiegoś zobaczę - powiedział roześmiany blondyn.

\- Dlaczego? - Sherlock przechylił głowę.

\- Och... - Victor patrzył wszędzie, tylko nie na Sherlocka. - Dzięki nim poznaliśmy się. To znaczy... Jesteś inny niż wszyscy. Miło jest  poznać innych ludzi.

\- Mhm... Bardzo miło - zgodziła się Molly.

\- Och, dziękuję - odpowiedział Sherlock, zjadając ostatni kęs makaronu. - Mnie też bardzo miło było was poznać.

 _Nawet nie macie pojęcia_ _jak bardzo..._

 


End file.
